Tis the Season
by bernyleo
Summary: The exchange of silence, wishes and longing come into play with the arrival of the new year...


Author's note: I just thought that I might put in a little snippet considering it is the NEW YEAR. Heh.A short story that I did over the last two days while at work. To everyone reading this, have a very Happy New Year. Enjoy. May all your wishes come true!grin

Disclaimer: I really do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

'Tis the Season

"It's the New Year, and stupid stuff like this just had to come along and ruin my day." Misao pulled her brush through her hair in frustration, wincing as it got caught in the tangles.

"It is imperative that the negotiations were over and done with as soon as possible. It is good that they have made the first move. I am sorry, Misao. I know you were planning to go out tonight." Okon gathered the mass of hair together and braided it, winding the length of hair around the crown of her head, and secured it with a pin.

"It doesn't matter, Okon. I have my responsibilities." Misao stood, careful not to ruin the delicate silk. Looking once more in the mirror, she adjusted the obi and smoothed her hair before making her way out the door.

"I guess I'd better get it over with. I might be able to make it back in time for the fireworks. Will you bring the tea to the temple today? And wish him a Happy New Year for me, won't you?" Okon nodded in reply.

"Thank you."

In truth, Misao had wanted to make the trip to the temple herself, but time had not allowed her that small pleasure. Her morning had been hectic, the Aoiya bursting with customers. She had been hoping to get a break when a message had come through from a renowned clan, requesting for a meeting with the okashira. Misao had left to prepare immediately. Walking down the busy street, she vaguely wondered if Aoshi would ask Okon why she had not made the trip in person.

The soft footfalls were different today, Aoshi noted. These were steady, quiet steps, unlike the firm and self-assured strides he was accustomed to hearing. His eyes remained closed even while the person knelt down in front of him, placing the tray down on the wood-panelled floor.

"Misao is sorry she cannot make it today, Aoshi. She had to tend to a matter that came up unexpectedly. She wants to wish you a Happy New Year as well." The rest of the tea ceremony continued in silence.

Still, the eyes remained closed.

The meeting, though it went well, had taken longer than expected. Misao puffed as she struggled to run in the restrictive clothing. Come on, Makamachi, you can make it, she thought furiously. Turning a corner, she yelped as she collided into someone's back. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, arms encircling her waist had saved her from the fall. Opening an eye, she braved a peek at her saviour.

Aoshi. She swallowed hard.

"Are you all right?" Misao found herself unable to answer with him in such close proximity. His repeated question brought her out of her daze and she hastily removed herself from his hold.

"Yes, thank you. I had not realised you were here." Aoshi had begun walking with Misao in tow, replying that he had wanted to see the fireworks display. Misao, upon hearing this had turned her delighted gaze to him. That, she informed him laughingly, was where she was headed for as well.

"What a marvelous display," she murmured dreamily as the fireworks burst forth into a fabulous array of colours in the clear night sky.

"Here's wishing you a very Happy New Year! Do you happen to have a wish for the New Year?" Aoshi's eyes remained on the display among the stars.

"No."

"What? That's no fun. Let me tell you mine then. I wish that everyone will have no reason to be sad in the year to come. I wish that there will be as little suffering and pain in the world as possible and that everyone's wishes will come true."

She turned back to look at the fireworks still lighting up the sky, and they stood there in companionable silence, on the bridge, watching the streams of colour in the distance over at the harbour.

"Don't you think that the fireworks were lovely? I always look forward to this time of the year. Too bad the sakura aren't in full bloom yet. That would be the best combination ever!" Misao began conversationally as they took a casual stroll back to the Aoiya.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose they are among one of my favourite flowers." She replied, stifling a yawn. They lapsed into silence once more.

"What about you?" His question caught her unawares. Puzzled, she turned to him.

"What?"

"You only wished for the happiness of others. What about what you want?"

"I think… I think that if everyone else is happy, I will be too. That is enough for me."

They entered the front door of the Aoiya. Misao declared tiredly that she would be off to take a bath and bid Aoshi good night. Tomorrow, she told him pointedly, was a new day and the start of a new year. Teasingly, she told him not to run and hide should he sense her coming up the steps leading to the temple. She turned to go. A moment later, she came running back to him, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Aoshi-sama."

When Misao reached her room after a relaxing hot soak in the tub, she stopped short. With trembling fingers, she brushed away a stray tear from her eye, as she smiled widely.

A branch of sakura blossoms in full bloom lay at her door.


End file.
